


I would wait a lifetime

by Tomatosoto



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Hospital, Lesbian, do u wanna be my girlfriend?, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomatosoto/pseuds/Tomatosoto
Summary: Takes place on Friday, June 26 before Elliots movie thing.Mayla cuddling and Lola telling Maya about the hospitalization.There mayyyyy be an "i love you" involved.
Relationships: Lola Lecomte/ Maya Etienne, Maya Etienne/ Lola Lecomte, Mayla - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	I would wait a lifetime

Vendredi 14:21

Lola felt the sun shining on her arms, exposed by the t-shirt she wore due to the increased temperature in Paris.

A small gust of muggy air made her hair slighty levatate and she sighed satisfied.

„What?“, she heard the voice of her purple-haired lover behind her. Lola smiled and leaned back, letting her back collide with Mayas upper body.   
She felt Mayas fingers gently trace circles under her shirt, the feeling of Mayas fingers on her bare skin making Lola shudder in bliss.

The girls were enjoying the afternoon before Elliots big movie premiere on Mayas balcony. After the events on Wednesday, they were inseperable, texting or being on a phone call almost every single minute. To get a little alone time together, Maya decided to pick Lola up in the morning. After a long walk in Paris and a short stop in a nearby coffee store the girls ended up on Mayas balcony. 

Maya was hugging Lola from the behind, who was laying in her lap, breathing in the familiar scent of Lolas shampoo.

„I`m just happy.“, Lola sighed and snuggled more into Maya. 

Maya was happy that Lola couldn`t see her face as she felt her eyes tear up at Lolas statement. After all the rough days Lola had, hearing her say that made Maya emotional. 

She wanted to say something but chose to press a kiss on the smaller girls head instead.

„What day is today?“, Lola suddenly broke the comfortable silence. 

„June 26.“, Maya replied after checking her phone.

She felt Lola body stiff against her and furrowed her brow.

Lola turned to face Maya and suddenly she was the one tearing up. She wrapped her arms around Mayas neck and pressed her lips against the other girls lips affectionately.

„Whats wrong?“, Maya whispered and moved a piece of hair out of Lolas face awhen they broke apart.

Lola inhaled deeply before looking Maya straight in the eyes and saying: „Im going back to the hospital.“

Lola expected Maya to be angry or disappointed or to try to talk her out of it but instead she just saw the biggest smile form on Mayas face. 

„I`m so proud of you.“; Maya grinned and slowly caressed Lolas cheeks with her thumbs.

„Y-your not mad?“, Lola replied relieved, her voice shaking.

„What? No, of course not!“, Maya exclaimed, „Why would i be mad at you?“

Lola nervously bit her lip as she stated: „Because we just got this back and now im ruining it again by going away“.

Maya shook her head and grabbed Lolas head, forcing her to look her in the eyes.

„You are not ruining anything, my love. You are going to rehab, you are not leaving the country. I can come visit you as much as possible...no i am going to visit you until you can`t stand the sight of me anymore.“, Maya ensured.

„I don`t think I could ever be tired of you.“, Lola whispered. 

„Oh but you will be because i will be moving my ass in your hospital room at every visitation hour the clinic is offering.“

Lola chuckled and looked Maya in the eyes, pulling the purple haired girl into a kiss.

Lola suddenly stopped the kiss and pulled back, concern and sadness written all over her face.

„I can`t ask you to wait for me, Maya.“

Maya met her eye and gave her a loving smile.  
„You are not asking me to wait for you. I WANT to wait for you. You are WORTH waititng for. I love you and I would wait a lifetime to be with you.“.

Mayas face turned white at the realization what she just said out loud, her eyes immedeately scanning Lolas face.

„You love me?“, Lola asked with a trembling voice, her eyes watering.

„Yes. I mean how could I not love you? You are the most beautiful, interesting, kind, creative, honest, brave, loyal, thoughtful and especially the strongest girl I have ever met. I have loved you ever since i first laid eyes on you. And I know it sounds cheesy and unreal falling in love with a person at first sight but when I saw you walking down those stairs..-I just knew.“

Lola almost teckled Maya by wrapping her arms around the other girls torso and burrying her head in her collarbone, trying to hide the sobbing that escaped her mouth at Mayas confession.

Mayas hugged her back and rested her head on Lolas, pressing a kiss against the brown hair. 

A few minutes passed until Lola finally calmed down and removed her body from Mayas. She reached out to cup the purple haired girls face and admired the facial structure of her lover.

„I love you too.“, Lola smiled, eyes still puffy and red from crying. 

The girls shared a passionate kiss before returning to their previous cuddle position with Maya hugging Lola from the behind. 

„When are you going?“

„July 1“

„How long?“  
„I don`t know yet. A month at first, we will see how things go.“

Maya nodded.

„Should I come with you on July 1?“

„Please do“

Maya nodded again, pressing a kiss against Lolas neck. 

„Do I have to put my name on a visitation list or do girlfriends count as family?“,Maya asked.

„Hmm Girlfriends.“

„What?“

„I like the sound of that.“

Suddenly Mayas eyes widened in realization.

„Oh my god.“, she whispered.

„What?“, Lola asked confused.

„I never asked you to be my girlfriend, did I?“

„Not really.“.

Maya sat up, causing Lola to almost fall from her lap. 

„Sorry babe, I`m gonna be right back. Don`t move.“, Maya said rashly and ran into her house.

She returned after a few minutes, a rose in her hand.  
Lola grinned knowing what was about to happen. 

Maya kneeled down in front of Lola, making the other girl giggle.

„Lola Lecomte, I have loved you since I have first seen you in your sexy trash picking outfit. Ever since you picked up that condom I could not get you out of my head“, Maya said with her eyes closed in passion.

Lola wasn`t able to hold back her laughter anymore.

„You looked so flaming hot at that first Urbex party“, Maya imitaded a „chefs kiss“, „and you looked flaming hot ever since. I was really impressed by your acting performance in Elliots movie but I was even more impressed by your performance in my bed later that night“.

Lola gasped in fake shock.

„Lola, you have impressed me thousands of times in these last weeks and I can proudly say that I never felt so...so..so home before. With you I feel safe and appreciated and worthy. I really love you. And no matter what the future holds, I will be right by your side. You are not getting rid of me again that easily.“, Maya smiled.  
„So...Lola...will you be my girlfriend?“.

„Yes, of course.“, Lola whispered and pulled her girlfriend into a tight hug.

When they broke apart Maya asked: „Does you room in the hospital have a lock?“

„No, why?“

„Damn it, I was hoping for a few makeout sessions on your bed.“

„There is a janitors closet.“

„I love you.“

„I love you too Maya“

**Author's Note:**

> leave a feedback please


End file.
